Ancient Language Arts
by angelfeather-phoenix
Summary: Several short stories that I wrote when I was 11 and the stupidity ruled us all. Anyway these are just somethings I had to write for LA and now you can read them '
1. Default Chapter

I know I don't own Harry Potter so yeah. Anyway, this is stuff from my sixth grade that I redid. I know it really sucks, but it is way better then it was before. Just check the original version that can be located on the bottom half of the fic. I couldn't spell then and I still can't. Thank god for computers and my friend badgering me about my spelling and grammar for the past 3 years. She doesn't have a life off the internet. Oh well.  
  
Revised Version:  
Due: 12/7/01  
  
When I came home again I found a piece of half-eaten cake and the T.V. on the weather channel. So I quickly turned off the T.V. and took the cake to the kitchen where I shoved it into the refrigerator so when I got home from school next year I would open the fridge to find it. All rotten and moldy most likely, but I couldn't really worry about that right now. After hiding the cake I made my way upstairs to my 'dark' bedroom. My parents called it 'dark' because it had black walls with deep pine furniture. It was all I needed. That, food, and a lot of things to blow up to relieve my anger when my parents made me come downstairs for a lecture. If I had to sit through one more of those things I would seriously rip off of their heads. They never bothered making it any cheerful for some reason. It may be because of the animals. Dragons, unicorns, and those things. I came home with. Nah. But back to the story. I made my way up to my bedroom where I grabbed my whoopee cushion that I had to hide under my bed mattress with all my other 'personal' stuff. I couldn't show my parents that I had several explosives and other practical joke stuff. Afterwards I made my way out of the house and towards my damned parents who were waiting in the car. They greeted me with bright and cheery smiles, and I replied with a forced one. It made them ignore me.  
  
Soon we arrived at Kings Cross, to my great relief. I forced them to leave me alone and made my way through the barrier. I hadn't told them about this because they would then want to see me off and I would have be taunted by my friends for the rest of the year. Once on the platform I made my way to an empty compartment and lifted my stuff in.  
  
It was now 20 minutes 'till the train would leave the station. My friends and I always arrived at this time so we could have enough time to see all the little midgets who would join the school this year. This reminded me that they hadn't arrived yet. I then started to look and around the corner I could see the two figures of my friends approach. They were talking to each other in whispers as if they were planning to do something. Evil. Or just funny. I didn't say anything as they came past me and onto the train. I just walked behind them eavesdropping. It was a habit I had picked up when I was very little. No one trusted me when I was around.  
  
"So, during the last week of school we put some laxatives in everyone's drinks. Everyone's but ours," Liz-Liz said.  
  
"The compartment to your left and please tell me what we're planning to do at the end of the year," I said, pointing to the door that was to their left. They weren't shocked by my sudden sentence of speech; instead they just walked into the compartment and sat down on opposite sides after putting their trunks onto the upper shelf. "So, what's the plan for this year?" I asked while looking out the window as Liz-Liz soundproofed the room.  
  
"At the end of the year we're gonna put some lactate in everyone's drinks and make all the bathrooms seem as if they lead into another dimension so they would have to use the bushes," Raquel said quite plainly as she sat down with her hand on her knee.  
  
"Ohhh. To see the look on their faces once they come out from behind the bushes with the worst smell surrounding them." Liz-Liz said happily as she also sat down by Raquel, who was now looking out the window with the blankest expression. If anyone walked into the room they wouldn't notice, and if they did the intruder's face would most likely end up on the floor of the silent compartment.  
  
"I'll do the spell to get the stuff in the drinks, you." I then pointed to Li-Liz, "You can get the ingredients. And Raquel you can curse the bathrooms so their entrances end up in other dimensions. Is that good enough?" I only received two silent nods.  
  
"Now, we'll need to make our schedule for the year," I said, looking out the window for a few more seconds, then turning away and pulling out some paper and a pen from my pocket.  
  
"Hmm." came Liz-Liz's voice.  
  
Quills would take too long. And they would smudge," Raquel said hopping over so she was next to me.  
  
"I've already written the dates of the week and months on this so now we just need to figure out who goes where." I stated plainly, when the door opened to an intruder. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked.  
  
"Why is it that we always have to dispose of the weaklings first?" Liz-Liz said, eyeing Malfoy with a glint in her eye.  
  
He backed away at this comment and walked out into the hallway, again closing the door.  
  
"Just be happy it wasn't Tisha," Raquel said. Once again the door opened and in walked in the one and only Tisha Eaton. "Spoke too soon."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to at least get rid of someone before we leave this god forsaken station," Liz-Liz said grabbing her scythe from hammerspace. "I'm glad I always keep this handy now," she said, looking at Tisha through the reflection on the scythe as she polished it. "Soon it will be stained with your blood."  
  
"Don't make her bleed on the carpet," I said as Liz-Liz knocked Tisha's head off. Making it roll over to my feet. "Now we have to clean the carpet so no one knows who did it this time." Gathering up the wide-eyed head and walking over to the bleeding carcass the train suddenly started to move and yells of goodbye could be heard from outside.  
  
"So what do we do with this thing?" Liz-Liz asked, nudging the corpse with her foot, causing the last nerves to twitch. "I thought that only happened with animals," she pointed out as Tisha twitched like a salted slug.  
  
"Oh well. She's dead. Lets move on, shall we?" I said, only to have the head that was in my hands fall to the floor and roll over to Tisha's body where it reattached itself. "Bloody Hell. Liz. Knock her head off and give the head as a gift to someone. They will find some interest in them," I added as Tisha stood up.  
  
"Go to hell!" Liz-Liz said knocking off her head once again with her scythe. "Will this come off?" she added as she looked at the blood on her weapon.  
  
"If it doesn't it's your problem. Should I use blue or pink ribbon?" Raquel said as she picked up the head.  
  
"Blue," I said as I also wrapped a ribbon around the bodies' neck.  
  
"Now who should they be sent to?" Lizzy asked trying to wipe some of the blood off on someone's clothes (like they would miss them).  
  
"The enemies of our school should have fun with them don't you think. They'll most likely think the other did it to them 'less they are have wrong and kinky thoughts like us. We'll have to see." Cas-Cas added sitting down next to Raquel as she wrote the two notes.  
  
'Have fun!' Raquel wrote on two cards that would go with the little presents we had just wrapped.  
  
"If I look at that with my perverted mind I see two very wrong images," I pointed out to my two friends.  
  
"Please Cas-Cas never put those images in my mind," Raquel said closing her eyes and trying to get rid of the images.  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz-Liz asked in confusion.  
  
"Use the perverted side of your brain and put these words in your mind: Potter, a decapitated body, Malfoy, a severed head, and two cute cards that say 'Have fun!'," Raquel tried to explain.  
  
In her mind the hamster on the wheel had to stop on the one half and move through its feces (poopy) to the other wheel that was connected to her perverted side where it started to make the wheel spin. "That's gonna scar me for life," she said, imagining all the possibilities.  
  
"Don't put those images in my mind ever again Cas-Cas," Raquel said as she sent the head floating on its way to Potter, and the body to Malfoy.  
  
"Now can we get back to the schedule or something else," Liz-Liz said, taking a seat next to me. While her hamster made its way across it's feces and to the other wheel that was the un-perverted side of her brain.  
  
"Fine then," I said slightly annoyed, but I pulled out the schedule and they started putting peoples name into the dates.  
  
Original Version:  
due: 12/7/01  
  
When I came home again I found a piece of cake half-eaten and the Television on so I went back in and turned the T.V. off and threw away the half eaten piece of cake. Then I went upstairs and got my whoppy chousion to joke around. Afterwards I went to the war for my parents to drive me to Kings Cross.  
  
When I arrived at King's cross I waved goodbye to my parents for the year and walked onto the platform 9 3/4. Next, since I didn't see Raquel and Lizzy I put my stuff in one of the compartments and waited for Lizzy and Raquel. They both arrived together and I overhear them say: "So on the 2nd to last day at Hogwarts we're go put lactouse in everyones goblets, but ours!" Came Raquels voice. "Hey Cassy! How was your summer? Mine was boring until I went over to Lizzy's." saying happily. "With the lactous plan Lizzy we need to say that the bathrooms are under construction. Ohh to see the looks on their faces when they have to hold it in until the very end of school! But we'll need to put a curse on the bathroom doors not to open. Snake will be so hilarious as well as Malfoy." I reply excitedly as I help Raquel and Lizzy get their trunks onboard.  
  
Once we were onboard, moving and the compartments door shut tight with a curse I knew to make the room sound pruff. "So! We need to make a list of what we need and how to get the ingredients." Lizzy said smartly. Then she added "We'll also need to find out how to get the lactous in to everyones goblet, but ours. And finally who's going to do what!" "Thats easy!" I say. "I'll do the bathrooms curse and figure out. Not do though. How to get the stuff into the goblets. "Then I'll do the charm to get the lactous into the goblets and Lizzy can organize and get out the ingredients. Right!" Raquel added quickly. "Right!" Lizzy and I said in unison. 


	2. Ancient Language Arts 2

I know I don't own this thing already, but once again this was redone and I absolutely hate it. I don't know what made me do it. It might have been the squirrels, but who'll ever know? Just the title there makes my mind have kinky thoughts. DAMN!  
  
Revised Version:  
  
Due: 12/14/01  
  
Snape and Potter's little Secret  
  
"Watch it Potter!" Professor Snape snarled at Harry and Ron. "If you don't want to have some of the worst diarrhea every I suggest that you add exactly five drops of Lyoan blood and let it simmer for two minutes and then you can continue on with the rest of the potion. Also five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your stupidity." He added finally walking away from the two.  
  
"What is it with him and hating us. It's like he's perfected the art of torturing any and all Gryffindors." Ron said smugly as he added the five drops as told and the potion soon returned back to its original baby blue color.  
  
They both returned to their original conversation about the end of year party this year. It was a pretty big thing for some reason. Everyone was talking about their damned dates and stuff like that. Everyone except the three girls that sat in the back of potion's class, Raquel, Liz-Liz, and Cas-Cas.  
  
"So who are ya gonna take Harry?" Ron's said with curiosity.  
  
"Snape." Harry said still staring after their teacher. His expression was unreadable from where I sat, but by the sound of his voice it sorta sounded like he might have a thing for the Head of Slytherin house.  
  
"Holy shit." I said under my breath, "Potter and Snape." My mind trailed off into thoughts of Harry kissing Snape and calling him doggy names. "I need to stop reading so many slash fics." I soon heard Ron's voice again.  
  
"Harry. Enough about him who are you gonna invite?" he asked quickly as he spotted Professor Snape looking over in their direction. He then turned his head away from Snape so he wouldn't hear or se the gestures he was making towards him.  
  
Because he put the back of his head towards Snape he didn't see Snape.I think he winked at Harry. /Damn you mind stop it. Stop it! / At this thought my eye also started to twitch with some of the thoughts that soon entered my mind.  
  
"So Cas-Cas are ya gonna invite someone or not?" Raquel asked me so I had to turn my head away from the Professor and Harry, but the thoughts in my mind were still there.  
  
"No one.Why do you ask?" I replied eyeing Raquel as if she had a hidden goal that she was going to get from the answer I gave her.  
  
"Well. We were just thinking that you and Harry might make a nice couple." Lizzy said looking out the window trying to avoid my twitching eye.  
  
"Hell no!" I practically screamed this, but since the room was already filled with everyone else's conversations no one noticed. Professor Snape didn't notice because he had just walked into his storage room to get something. "Why the hell would you ask something like that?" I was steaming with the built us frustration and anger that had almost just exploded.  
  
Raquel noticed this and to avoid any injuries replied quickly, "We only thought that because you've been staring at him all through class." With this answer I knew that someone was gonna lose their head and I've never had the urge to kill my friends so I instead turned to see Tisha. She was an innocent, and stupid, enough bitch that no one would really notice her death. Also the fact that she would just come back to life anyway made her a good choice to release my anger on. So I took out my sword and walked over to her like anyone else would, with caution.  
  
"Oh hello Cassy. Can I help you with.' her words were cut off by my blade as her head soon fell to the floor into a pool of her own blood.  
  
"That made me feel a little better. What were you two talking about again?" I snapped as I walked back over to my desk to sit next to Raquel.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So what do we add next?" I asked cheerfully.Too cheerfully.  
  
"We don't add anything to it. It just needs to simmer for the rest of class." Liz-Liz said slowly backing away from me even though she was sitting on a stool.  
  
"Okay!" This was also in a way to cheerful voice even for my tastes. So I sat down and started staring out the window to only be drawn back to reality by the soft moans produced from our professor as he passed by Harry and me. //That is so not right. He moans whenever he's near Harry like he wants some.release. Damn you mind// I thought more stuff like this till class was over and we were allowed to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Soon everyone started to walk out of the dungeon and into the hallway.  
  
"Why are you staying here Cas-Cas? It's dinnertime and you never miss a meal.Are you okay?" Raquel asked curiously when I didn't move from my seat.  
  
"I have some damn detention for Snape and I can't make it to dinner. Can you save me some?" I asked them as they both gave me sorta-of concerned looks. "Get me some damn food and I'll be fine." I said before they could say anything else.  
  
"Fine. See-ya later then." Liz-Liz said giving mea small wave over her shoulder as I put all my stuff back into my bag.  
  
Ron and Hermione passed by also with concerned looks on their faces. //Most likely they just figured out that Harry's staying here in the dungeons.this is gonna be so much fun.// At this last thought I giggled lightly and stepped into the shadows so no one could see me.  
  
Once the door was closed and Harry and Snape were standing around his desk they started to talk.  
  
"So why did you want me so early?" Harry asked in a seductive type voice.  
  
"I see that you've been having fun." Snape said leaning on his desk, while Harry walked closer to him.  
  
"Of course. I have to keep this charade up or people will know that we're together.  
  
"So what if people find out?" Snape said slowly as he put his hand around Harry's waist and pulled them closer together still.  
  
"I don't mind, but I thought that it would ruin your reputation if anyone found out that you were with a Gryffindor boy.mainly me." Harry said pulling his arms around Snape's neck.  
  
//This is interesting. So Harry's the girly one of the relationship. Interesting. I think I'm gonna keep this for myself for a while.// I giggled under my breath at the thought of what was gonna happen if anyone found out that they were together. Suddenly my thoughts stopped as Harry and Snape pulled into a very affectionate kiss.//Holy shit! That was a little.off//  
  
"So what. If anyone else wants to take you they can't cause you're mine." Snape said as he stroked the hair out of Harry's eyes.  
  
"Can we go to your room? It's cold in here." Harry said cuddling up to Snape who just started to walk with Harry to his office.I think. with his hand around Harry's waist.  
  
"Is anyone expecting you back tonight?" Snape asked curiously before opening a second door that was right next to his office's door.  
  
//So that's where it is. I wondering if he moved it or not. What do they think they're doing?// I quickly jumped out of the shadows and quietly walked over to the mysterious bedroom door that now looked like the rest of the wall. //Might as well just listen through it// Putting my ear up against the cold and damp surface where I heard several distinct sounds. One was a loud thump, //Most likely landing on the bed// several rather loud moans, //Kissing// and then some more lighter thuds, //clothes//. After a few more minutes of increasing moans I made out one scream. //Who's in who. Damn you brain. Now I have to leave or my laughter will stop them //And with that I ran out of the room and made my way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Now that was fun." I said to myself as I sent my stuff floating up to the common room. "Looks like my detention ran short." I finally let out my laughter as I knew that I was out of earshot. "That was funny." I added calmer as I regained my composition and made my way to food. //Is that. Steak?//  
  
Chasing after the smell I soon found myself sitting between Liz-Liz and Raquel. Where'd the space for me come from?. and eating a giant steak on my fork and ripping bits off like Raquel. (Bakura!)  
  
"So what happened to the detention?" Liz-Liz asked taking a sip form her goblet. I had finished my first steak and was reaching for my second.  
  
"Snape's gay." I said plainly biting my steak. //That was easy//  
  
To this pumpkin juice went all over the place. "What!" Raquel and Liz-Liz said in unison.  
  
"Food.Do not disturb." I said taking another bite. "I'll tell you the whole thing tomorrow." And that was it. For the rest of dinner they kept on asking me, but I just kept on telling them tomorrow.  
  
Original Version:  
due 12/14/01  
  
Snape and Potter  
  
"Watch it Potter!" Snape said as he passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You add only 3 drops of lyona blood! 2 points will be taken from Gryffindor. No arguing!" he said as their jaws droped and their eyes widened.  
"Who's this weeks vitim Raquel?" I ask and add hopefully " I hope it's Potter or Ron because they are really looking stupid now and I want to make him be embaressed infrount of the whole school!"  
"Ohh! What did you say? Oh yeah! It's Potter." Raquel adds as she stop putting sugar into the Cola we were making under the desk.  
"Then who?" I asked Raquel as I took out a calendar  
As she was telling me the dates I wrote them down and as I was doing so I overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking.  
  
"Harry. Who are you inviting to the end of school graduation? I bet you're going to ask Cho-Chang." Ron said in a low rapid voice.  
"Cassy!" My attention was drawn away by Lizzy.  
"What!" I said coming back to my senses. " Sorry. Wasn't listening."  
"Well we were saying that at the end of school graduation we each invite a boy either to dance with or just to kick around!" Lizzy said in a know-it-all voice  
  
As we were leaving the Dungeons to go on a walk around the lake I heard Snape mona and decided to not tell Lizzy or Raquel and say I was cleaning something up. So I waited till they were out the door. Then I nocked over my Monkey brain essence.  
"Blasted skar" He said rolling up his sleeve to his forearm.  
On it was the dark mark. Which meant out headmaster was definetly a death eater once.  
"Miss. May!" HE said in his voice. He let his sleeve roll down once more. " What are you doing here?"  
I jumped up and said "I was cleaning the Monkey brain essence I spilled over.  
Get out now!" he said hearidly.  
I got my stuff and ran out of the dungeons to the great hall to tell Raquel and Lizzy that Severus Snape our own headmaster was a death eater.  
"So the romers were true." I said as I slowed down in the great hall to catch my breath. 


	3. Ancient Language Arts 3

I don't own it and if you want to kill me just make it quick. I don't know what I wrote in this one. All I remember is revenge and detention. Have fun  
  
Revised Version:  
Due: 12/21/01  
  
It was almost lunchtime and my stomach was growling at me for not eating breakfast that morning. That was the first time I had ever missed a meal and I owe it all to Professor Snape. He made Raquel, Lizzy and me grade papers for him, during breakfast. I thought the walls were gonna cave in on us cause my stomach was grumbling so loud, but they didn't which was a real shame.  
  
While grading papers we had a good.not really. time at making excuses at why the Gryffindors kept on getting such low grades on their papers. We had gotten out earlier then he wanted because outside at the very moment he looked up something ran across his view. To be more specific it was a streaking student. At this he let us go while he chased the student down. At this little memory from earlier I had to laugh, but my stomach stopped me as it churned and realize how empty it was. "Why?" I asked as I started poking my stomach and make it churn even more.  
  
"Miss. May," Professor McGonagall said as I walked into the room "Can you please go get Professor Dumbledore?" She asked handing me a little package. "I want you to give this to him, but don't say it's from me." She said the last bit in a voice that sounded as if it was trying to be embarrassed.  
  
"Why?" I asked plainly looking at the package and then up into her face. /Is she blushing? Damn. Why do old wrinkly people blush? It's not right./  
  
"Minerva! Can you help me here?" The ever so short Professor Flitwick asked. He was trying to reach the bottom branch of one of the twelve trees that had just been pulled into the Great hall by Hagrid.  
  
"He he." She giggled softly as she made her way over to the midget.  
  
/Did she just.giggle? And what's with the embarrassed type look she got when I asked why? I just understand the old and wrinkly people of today./ Looking down at the package I made my way out of the hallway where I threw the package behind a stone statue for later. Then I slowly made my way down to the lake. The snow was about 2 feet deep and there were several small paths that led in different directions in the snow. Outside was the only place where I could be alone to my thoughts.  
  
In the distance Snape was still chasing the streaking student. I looked a little closer to see if I recognized the person and of course I did. "Harry? He did that on purpose. But Snape looks so angry. Most likely cause he can't catch his naked prey." I took several more steps and looked up to the clear blue sky. "Good thing Raquel and Liz-Liz don't know." I let out a little sigh of relief.  
  
"Know what?" Came Liz-Liz's voice from behind me.  
  
"Nothing." I replied as I kept on walking down towards the lake away from the two lovebirds. "Do you have the snowballs or not?" Changing the subject.  
  
"Of course, but what were you talking about to yourself?" Raquel asked walking up beside me so we were walking shoulder to shoulder on the narrow path infront of us.  
  
/Might as well tell them now. They'll figure it out eventually and get angry at me for not telling them sooner./ And with this I took a breath of the freezing air and looked down to the ground so I could only see the path. "Well you know last Friday at the end of Potion's I had to stay behind for detention?" I slowly stopped and waited for their nods and then continued on. "Well I wasn't in detention I was spying on Snape and I found out the Snape was having a relationship with."  
  
At the word relationship Raquel and Liz-Liz jumped in.  
  
"But he's at least 50." Liz-Liz started.  
  
"Why him of all people?" Raquel asked.  
  
"Homo. Snape is a girl right?" Liz-Liz's curiosity went too far. There was a long pause at this until Raquel spoke up.  
  
"I think Snape's a guy. But I wouldn't know. Cas-Cas do you know?" She said turning to me.  
  
"Of course I don't know. I would guess a guy, but I don't know." I said plainly.  
  
"But you said you had a relationship with him." Liz-Liz said narrowing her eyes slightly with questions.  
  
"I didn't say I was with him, but you never let me finish my sentence."  
  
"Then finish it!" Raquel said impatiently.  
  
"How to phrase it." I let the suspension grow for a few seconds as I let my gaze fall onto the ground again. "He's gay. Is that simply enough?" With that their jaw's dropped.  
  
"With who?" Raquel added quietly.  
  
"With Pot." My words were cut off as Harry ran out of nowhere and into us. Snape was still after him. "POTTER! GET YOUR NAKED BUTT OFF OF ME AND INTO YOUR LOVER'S LAP!" I screamed as he landed on my. I think I hit him in the balls with my leg, but I wouldn't know because Snape had picked him up off of me and wrapped his clock around him before I could make sure he would never be able to use them again. Raquel had fallen into the snow trying to run and Liz-Liz's eye was twitching like crazy.  
  
"Potter. Get into the hospital wing now or you'll freeze to death. And after you have clothes on and are warm I want to see you in my office. You aren't getting out of this one." Snape said putting on a stern face.  
  
/Naughty Naughty./ I thought and then quickly ran up infront on Snape so I was blocking his path.  
  
"What do you want?" he said trying to get around me.  
  
"You put on a good act Snape." I said smirking slightly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He spat.  
  
/Why do they spit?/ I wondered, but saw Raquel was getting up from out of the snow and walking over to Liz-Liz and shacking her so she would come out of her shock. "Let's just say that I was there on Friday and heard everything. Naughty Naughty." I added the last bit with the wave of my finger. Both their faces were in shock at the thing that I had said. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone yet." I walked past them and made my way towards Liz-Liz and Raquel.  
  
By the time they had gotten inside of Hogwarts and Raquel and I had gotten Liz-Liz back to her normal self we went inside to have lunch.  
  
"When are we gonna use the snowballs?" Raquel asked me.  
  
"When the teachers aren't looking of course." Taking a bite out of my chicken. "We'll use them later today most likely."  
  
"Who are out little Christmas presents going to?" Liz-Liz asked after taking a swig of her Pumpkin juice. "Snape.for detention and being greasy, Flitwick.for being too short, Dumbledore.for being wrinkly, McGonagall.for being shy about her crush on Wrinkly, and anyone else who ticks us off by the time we launch them." I said ticking off the people on my fingers  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Raquel said.  
  
"Ditto." Liz-Liz agreed as she started to sway from the amount of juice in her. It wasn't just the drink. It was the amount that she was drinking.  
  
"I think you should stop drinking that stuff Liz-Liz." Raquel said slightly worried.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said taking another swig of her juice and swaying again.  
  
"Ummm.Liz-Liz you're getting drunk again." I said plainly staring at her.  
  
"It's only so I can erase the image of that thing. Who was that?" She asked leaning against the table so she wouldn't fall. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink.  
  
"Potter." I said out of the corner of my mouth as I looked at the ceiling and took a sip of drink.  
  
"And you don't mind saying that." Raquel pointed out.  
  
"What!?" I said spraying my drink at this.  
  
"You just say it so calmly, that it seems that you like him." I started to crack my fingers.  
  
"I wanna see some blood!" Liz-Liz screamed suddenly getting over her drunkenness.  
  
"DIE RAQUEL!" I screamed as I reached my hands around her neck trying to choke her.  
  
Until next time. XD  
  
Original Version:  
  
due 12/21/01  
  
"What's going on in here Professor McGonall?" I asked as I came into the Great Hall before dinner on Christmas "We're making the Great Hall extra special this year." "Why? I didn't see any point to it." I added as I looked around her to see a singing Christmas tree and quivering snow. Soon I turned back to Professor McGonagal after my giggles had subsided at last. "Well. Uh. Ohh you'll find out tonight at the Christmas feast!" She replied trying to find the right words to answer my question. Then she added quickly "Professor Dumbledore we are prepared for your evaluation of the Great Hall!" She said happily as Dumbledore came in. At that moment I saw Raquel and Lizzy through the window cursing snowballs to hit Professor Shortstop of his stool and see if he bounces. I could tell because we (as in Raquel, Lizzy, and innocent little me) had been planning this since Shortstop had took 50 points away form Slytherine because Raquel put the Polyjuice potion in his pumpkin juice that morning. Raquel had of course put Malfoys hair in it so we got 50 points taken off, but it was worth seeing Malfoy almost start to cry. For a split second I felt sorry for him, but that didn't last at all. I didn't hear what Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were talking about. I didn't hear them because I was running outside to meet Raquel and Lizzy "Raquel have you done your part of the plan? I already have got the spell at ready!" I asked Raquel quietly. "Here you are Cassy! She said handing me 3 iced snow balls that I could tell she had made carefully so that the whole thing was made of ice. "Let's get into position! Raquel you know what to right?" "Yep! Just distract him and make sure you get a clean shot at him. "Okay. Hope we don't get in trouble like we did last time!" 


End file.
